Tonks and Teachers
by omnomnivore
Summary: Tonks is bored and still a student at Hogwarts. She decides it would be funny to morph into her professors and act like them. Dumbledore goes along with her plan.
1. Dumbledore

A/N: I was thinking about what a weird day I'd had when this popped into my head! I loved it so much that I felt I should entertain you fellow writer/readers.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was wandering around Hogwarts, changing her appearance as she went. She was changing into each of her professors just to scare her classmates. She decided it would be fun to change into Headmaster Dumbledore and so changed her appearance and went to the Great Hall for lunch. As she walked down the marble staircase she slipped, as is normal for Tonks, and was caught by the real Dumbledore.

"Hello, professor!" he greeted cheerily.

"Thank you, professor!" she answered. As they stood up, the students started to stare. Most of them wore bemused expressions and some were laughing nervously. They entered the Great Hall and the real Dumbledore replicated his golden throne so there were two. All talk stopped as they entered, but they ignored everyone and went to take their seats.

"Headmaster?" Minerva McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, Minerva?" they responded together.

"Oh, come now, Albus! Will the real Albus sit down, please?" McGonagall ordered.

"Of course, Minerva." they said as they both sat down.

"Will you stop it!" McGonagall said sternly as the entire Hogwarts body looked on in amusement.

"Stop what?" the two Dumbledores said simeltaneously.

"Will you please tell me which one of you is the imposter?" McGonagall asked, exasperated.

"There's an imposter? Where is he?" they said, miming looking around. By now the student body was giggling silently or, in some cases, guaffawing loudly.

"Fine, you two have to do the paperwork for the school for as long as you keep up this charade!" McGonagall threatened. Both Albus' turned pale, but sat down and ate.

When they finished their meals, they got up and said "Where to now, Professor?"

"You take the lead, Professor."

"Let's skip to our destination, Professor!" They said to each other before skipping out of the Great Hall and to the Headmaster's office. When there, Tonks changed back into herself and smiled at her professor.

"Miss Tonks, I do believe that is the most fun I've had in awhile. 20 points to Hufflepuff!" the real Albus Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir! Do I have permission to imitate the other professors?" Tonks asked with a twinkle in her eyes as well.

"You may imitate them as long as I'm around to be entertained." Albus said as he sat down at his desk.

"Thank you, professor!" Tonks said as she left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

A/N2: I've decided to make this a small little drabble thingy and I'm going to do most of Hogwart's teachers. Please review!


	2. Hooch

A/N: Just another short chapter before I go to Band Camp this weekend. Please R&R. Thanks

* * *

'Hmm… who should I imitate?' Tonks thought to herself as she listened to the students around her gossip about her stunt with Dumbledore. She was walking around the grounds and saw Dumbledore talking with Hooch. She decided that it would be funny to instruct the first year flying class while Hooch was distracted. She found a niche where no one could see her and she changed into Rolanda Hooch.

"First years!" she called as she stepped to the front of the class. They stopped their chatting and looked at her with faces varying from excitement to nauseous.

"Step up to the left side of your brooms and yell 'Up'." She commanded. It took a few minutes before everyone had their broom in hand.

"Now, mount your brooms with your hands gripping the handle tightly! On my count, I want you to push off the ground, hover slightly, and then return to the ground!" She ordered before counting to three. While they were hovering, Dumbledore and the real Hooch walked over. Hooch's eyes bugged out as she witnessed her first years flying with another one of her teaching.

"Get back on the ground now!" she roared as she rushed over to her class. The first years looked from Hooch to Hooch confused as they tried to hold their brooms steady. One first year couldn't and slipped off his broom onto the ground.

"Please return to the ground!" Dumbledore ordered so no one else would get hurt. The first years listened to him and returned to the ground before dismounting their brooms.

"Class dismissed!" the real Hooch ordered. The class complied as Dumbledore nodded his head in consent.

"Miss Tonks, will you please return to your form." Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yes, sir." She said as she returned to her normal form.

"10 points from Hufflepuff!" shrieked Hooch in fury.

"No need to punish her, Rolanda. She was just having fun and she was teaching your class quiet well before we interrupted. You may leave Miss Tonks." Dumbledore said before walking away.


End file.
